


compos sui

by wearehurricanes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Multi, shameless self-indulgence tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearehurricanes/pseuds/wearehurricanes
Summary: basically drabbles of whatever catches my fancy. pairings/characters will be stated at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. and confess your sins to one another

**Author's Note:**

> young justice: roy harper/jade nguyen

He looks at you, a small frown creasing his face. He reaches for you and you don’t flinch, you never do. Instead of whatever it was that you expected, his fingers are a light touch at your left temple, where Shimmer had struck you with the blunt end of her gun before you managed to kick it out of her hand. His hand comes away bloody and he frowns harder, almost accusingly - it irritates you. You hadn't even realised your skin had been broken. You shrug. “Part of the job, Red.”

The fight’s over, but his shoulders are still rigid with tension. He says nothing, just stares at you and it irks you even more. You roll your eyes. “What’s the big deal? It doesn't even hurt. Let’s go, my feet are killing me.” His eyes aren’t visible, but you think you see them soften behind his mask. When you grab his hand to lead him back to your shared apartment, he lets you.

If he hands you your favourite tea, steaming hot, later without any prompting, you don’t say anything, but you drink it without even teasingly checking it for poison. It washes down your throat and settles in your stomach, warm and full.


	2. send me the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> voltron: lance mcclain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance can't sleep.

Don’t get him wrong, being a paladin of Voltron is the coolest thing that’s ever happened to him in his entire life - and that’s including that one time in high school when he ran into Andy Samberg at Taco Bell. Better than when he made the swim team in high school. But sometimes, he finds himself being…sad. Blue. Down. Melancholy, if you wanna get Shakespearean about it.

Often, it’s for like, no reason at all. He’s noticed that it happens when Coran speaks to Allura in that gentle tone of voice he only reserves for her, or when Shiro ruffles Pidge’s hair, or when all of them sit down for meals at that giant table (which he’s been looking forward to more and more since Hunk started having a hand in the preparation). He stops in his tracks and his heart just _clenches_ and he has to take a moment to remember to inflate his lungs.

_If this Zarkon guy’s been ruling for ten thousand years, how long do you think it’ll take for us to fix it?_

When Lance lies awake at night, in his nice and comfy bed, he takes out his tablet and swipes through pictures of his family - his parents, his siblings, his aunts and uncles, his many cousins - and his heart aches so bad he can barely breathe.He doesn't know when he’ll be able to see them again. _Sorry, too busy saving the universe_.

There’s one particular photo - his father holding toddler Lance in his arms in the backyard of their house as the setting sun glows orange behind them. His father must have just gotten off work, because he was still in his blues, the top button of his police uniform undone. Man, he used to think his dad was the coolest. Captain McClain. One of Chicago’s finest.

At night, in his room that isn't really his room, he can’t think of anything other than the smell of the kitchen at dinner time in the McClain home. If he closes his eyes and concentrates really hard, he can almost remember the exact taste of the _arroz con pollo_ his mother made. Makes.

_ You ever notice how far the planets are from each other, Coran? I mean, like, they’re really, really far away. Like, say, Earth. It’s so far, I can’t even see it. The… The blue oceans, the white clouds, green grass… I… I can’t see any of it.  _

In a way, he feels bad for Pidge too. She doesn't even know where her family _is_ , which he imagines must be a lot worse. Not knowing if they were dead or alive, that’s torture. If his mother was captured by Zarkon, he'd already have gone in and probably killed himself trying to get her back.

At dinner, he leaves Pidge the last piece of space meat, fending off Keith, who shoots him a puzzled glare, and he glares right back.

_There’s only one place with Varadero Beach, pizza shack overlooking the water and the garlic knots, and my mom’s hugs…_

Shiro no longer seems surprised when he comes across Lance, in his silk pyjamas, walking aimlessly through the castle hallways in the dead of night. He nods understandingly, because that’s the kind of person Shiro is, and Lance is grateful. He’s not sure exactly for what, but he can at least identify the feeling.

In the morning, they do their training exercises and their drills, and they form Voltron over and over again, but at night, Lance can’t sleep. It’s cool being a defender of the universe and all, but sometimes Lance thinks, _I never actually signed up for this._ He doesn't know if all of it is worth it. What if they don't defeat Zarkon? What happens next?

_I know we’re supposed to be brave paladins and defenders of the universe or whatever, but honestly? I just want to go home._

He sees them everywhere. He sees his father in Shiro’s calming presence, he sees Crazy Steve (one of his uncles on his mom’s side) in Coran, he never noticed how much Hunk looks like his cousin Eddie. He even sees his older sister in Allura (he should probably stop hitting on her). He relishes in it though, because bittersweet as it may be, until he gets back to earth - which he will - they’re the only family he has.


	3. amateurs at war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> voltron: takashi shirogane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiro relflects on kerberos.

_“What is that?!”_

_The giant ship loomed above them, their own puny spaceship - Darla, as Dr. Holt liked to call her - was a speck on the barren terrain of Kerberos in comparison. They stared in wonder. It wasn't like any tech they’d encountered before. A purple beam of light glowed and grew. It seemed to be charging up for something._

_Then they started running, the rover and their ice samples abandoned. But their oxygen tanks weighed them down, and their ship was parked too far away. There was no way they could have outrun the Galra laser._

Shiro’s own uneven breaths propels him back to reality. He struggles to concentrate on his pushups, instead of the past year. A year he can remember little of.

If they’d taken the rover. If he’d snapped out of it faster. If he’d been able to do _something…_ Pidge would still have her family. He closes his eyes and focuses on the burn in his abdominal muscles.

How many pushups has it been?

The blare of the perimeter breach alarms sound and the princess’ voice cuts sharply into his thoughts. “Everybody up! Zarkon’s attacking!”

He springs to his feet and rushes out of his room, all thoughts of Kerberos and the Galra abandoned, stowed away for a later time, a dark moment in his bed at night.


	4. gentle hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> voltron: pidge gunderson/katie holt, keith kogane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's that time of the month

“Why is _Pidge_ allowed to sit out of training?” Lance whines, his voice echoing loudly in the training chamber as he crosses his arms petulantly. Keith rolls his eyes, while Hunk’s are glazed over, not seeming to be paying any attention at all. Shiro sighs and focuses his gaze on the blue paladin. “Because…it’s her time of the month.”

Lance’s arms drop. “Oh. Okay.” He shrugs.

“What? Why does she get to sit out of training just because she’s got her period?!” Keith says irritably.

“She’s very uncomfortable right now. If she didn't want to jump around and fight a drone, who can blame her?” Shiro tells Keith calmly. Out of the corner of his eye, he spies Pidge in her pyjamas, standing next to Coran in the control room.

“Well, she shouldn't get to take a break just because she’s ‘uncomfortable’.” Keith emphasises the word with air-quotes. “The rest of us feel sore almost every day, you don’t see us getting a pass card. Just because she’s a girl doesn't mean - ”

“Dude!” Lance exclaims, glaring at Keith.

“Keith, that’s enough.” Shiro says firmly. “Let’s start the exercise.” When he looks back up, Pidge is gone.

 

* * *

 

Coran brings Pidge hot chocolate.

“Thanks Coran.” She looks up briefly from the Altean book in her hands and beams at him.

Coran sets the mug on the bedside table and sits down on the side of the bed. “What’ve you got there?”

“I took this book from the ship’s library. It contains information about the history of Altea and there’s even a section on King Alfor! Hopefully we can get something on the lions and Voltron…you don’t mind do you?” She looks sheepishly at him, her hand coming up to adjust her glasses.

“Of course not. You’re a paladin! You have free reign of anything in the castle, my dear.” He pats her knee under the blanket. “How are you feeling? I remember when Allura was younger and for those few days of a year, she would just about bite my head off, like a rabid yelmore!”

“I’m mostly fine. I just get crampy and it’s not that great physical exertion-wise, since I’m constantly bleeding, and my uterus lining is trying to push its way out of my body.”

Coran winces as he gets up to leave. “I don’t know much about human anatomy, but that sounds horrifying.”

“The female body is amazing.”

“Let me know if you need anything.” Coran smiles and closes the door softly behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

_You have no idea what she’s going through._

_Yeah man, you’re not a girl. When my older sister gets her period, she turns into the Grinch for a few days a month._

_Look, it says here: cramps, headaches, lethargy, nausea, back pain…_

Keith approaches her bedroom door, and knocks hesitantly. He hears a muffled _come in_ and gently opens the door.

The room’s completely dark, save for the light the thing in her hand emits. She’s sitting on the bed, holding a holo-picture, a different one from the one she always has. In this one, they’re in beach gear, with their arms around each other. Like family. There’s an old-looking book lying abandoned next to her, and her glasses are perched on the bedside table, along with an empty cup.

“Hey. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I have no idea what it’s like and I shouldn't have judged you for wanting to opt out of training this morning.” He hovers awkwardly over her, his hands holding his elbows. Pidge nods silently, her eyes never leaving the photo. “It’s okay. I know you just want us to be on our A-game.”

“Is that your brother?” She tilts her head quizzically up at him. Without her glasses on, she looks so much younger.

“You look just like him.”

Pidge smiles. The edges of her eyes start to glimmer. She throws her arms around Keith, and he yelps at the sudden physical contact. Pidge starts bawling, and he awkwardly pats her back as her tears soak his shirt. “I just - I miss them so much…” She wails, and sniffs loudly. “I’m sorry, it must be the hormones…”

Keith smiles, and rubs her back until she calms.


	5. i can lift a car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> voltron: pidge gunderson/katie holt, shiro/allura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pidge overhears something she's not supposed to.

“…won’t judge you…”

“Coran!”

Pidge popped her head in the living room doorway. The princess was sitting primly on the end of one of the curved sofas while Coran was sprawled out on the other one, his feet kicked up on the coffee table. Or, uh, just the table. Did they have coffee on Arus?

A half-empty bucket of what looked like ice cream lay open on the table next to Coran’s fluffy sleep slippers that looked suspiciously like the blue lion. Seems like the princess and her advisor were having a little gossip sesh, Pidge thought. She prepared to walk away and leave them to it - there was a slice of fruit pie in the fridge with her name on it - but what Coran said next made her freeze in place. “Just say it already. Who is the most attractive paladin?”

Oh, this she had to hear.

She peeked into the room. Coran looked expectantly at Allura, a smirk peeking out from under his twitching mustache. The Altean princess squirmed, looking as if she was about to spontaneously combust. “It’s Shiro!” She burst out, her entire face turning red all the way to the tips of her pointy ears. 

Pidge reeled back into the hallway and hurried away, Coran’s shout of “I knew it!” echoing down the hall. Okay, she was _definitely_ not supposed to hear that. Reaching the kitchen, mostly on autopilot, she took out her piece of pie…or what was left of it. Even though a huge chunk of pie was missing, with a IOU signed by Lance attached to the remaining quarter, Pidge felt a devious smile form on her face.

 

* * *

 

“Guess what I heard Allura say last night?” Pidge piped up during breakfast. She’d waited until all of them were present, even Lance, who always sauntered in a good 45 minutes after everyone else. Allura and Coran were off making adjustments to the particle barrier, as they were due to traverse through Galra territory that afternoon.

“How handsome she thinks I am?” That of course came from Lance, who was already flexing. She was so going to enjoy bursting his bubble.

“She thinks Shiro’s hot.”

Everything ground to a halt. Lance’s mouth dropped open. Keith froze with his spoon half-way to his mouth. “Come again?” Hunk asked. They all turned towards Shiro at the same time.

Shiro cleared his throat, but said nothing. And kept clearing his throat as he floundered for something to say. “I..uh. I - ” He cleared his throat again, as his face suffused with colour. He looked completely at a loss for words.

Pidge couldn't take it anymore, and she broke into laughter. Hunk joined in soon after, guffawing as he clutched his stomach. Keith started doubling over, and eventually Lance snapped out of it and his chuckles turned into full-blown table-slapping laughter. The entire room echoed with the sounds of their enjoyment of their leader’s discomfort, and soon the racket summoned the princess herself, with Coran bursting in behind her.

“What is going on?” Allura asked in confusion. At the arrival of the princess Shiro turned even redder as he gaped at her, which only made the other paladins laugh harder.


	6. now to know it in my memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> young justice: artemis crock. EDIT: dammit, just realised it's arty herself who says that quote in the last line, not dick. sorry guys, it's annoying me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she’s changed bows twice, brucely’s had puppies and the new piercings down her right ear don’t hurt anymore. alternatively titled, artemis copes.

She doesn’t ever feel like he’s really gone.

Sometimes she’ll glimpse a flash of orange, and her breath catches on his name. She imagines it’s him, his hair a beacon in the dark, his teeth glinting like sunlight off glass, but it never is.

_I miss you, Brucely misses you, there’s too much food in the pantry because I keep buying too much, just come home already you idiot._

Every day, she returns to an empty apartment until she can’t keep on reminding herself that he’s just not _there_ anymore. It scratches at her heart until she’s all worn down with other people’s condolences and her own grief and reaching for a hand but meeting thin air.

Her throat still feels tight when she sees bart in the bright yellow costume. It’s hard to hide the way her eyes flicker, but the suit starts to look right on him. She puts her hands on his shoulders anyway, tells him he’s going to be great, he’s going to be just like his first cousin once removed. Bart beams at her, but his eyes are tight. He understands.

She changes her name to Tigress, wears her hair down, orange instead of green, but she can’t ever escape Artemis - whoever had thought it’d be a good idea to use her real name as her superhero alias was an idiot.

But still she fights. As Nightwing is so fond of reminding them, there will always be a world to save, even if not everyone can be.


	7. satellite hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for sroloc–elbisivni for yjficexhange's valentine's day fic exchange on tumblr.
> 
> probably the fluffiest thing i've ever written. happy v day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> young justice: artemis crock/wally west

“What are we watching?”

“ _The Breakfast Club._ ”

“Hey, that’s Artemis’ favourite movie!”

“I have not seen this particular movie, although I understand it is regarded as a classic in its genre.”

“Ooh, I’ve heard of it too; I’ve always wanted to watch it! What’s it about?” M’gann piped up from the kitchen.

“A 1985 movie in which a group of high school kids get detention and become unlikely friends.”

Everyone turned to face Connor, who looked back at them impassively.

“Huh.” Wally intoned, impressed.

“Where _is_ Artemis?” M’gann asked; she was levitating a fresh batch of - heart-shaped? - cookies out of the oven, briefly glancing between the other four members of the team arranged in various positions throughout the living room. Movie night had been Robin’s idea. They were recovering from a particularly taxing mission regarding the Riddler - who’d escaped from Belle Reve _again_ \- and- except for Wally and Connor - they were all nursing their respective scrapes and bruises.

“She just finished class. Some extra credit thing, I don’t know. She’ll be here soon.” Wally shrugged, a leg dangling off the back of the sofa. Dick nudged his side cheekily, which earned him a half-hearted smack and a dark look. He did know, of course. The truth was, after they’d kissed on New Year’s, he wasn't quite sure what to make of their relationship, if there was one at all. If there was, it was _weird_. They’d only kissed that one time, and after that, they’d never spoken of it again. Sure, she would text him out of the blue sometimes - which would often turn into conversations that lasted an entire day - and yeah, every time his phone vibrated it made his stomach flip, but a _Hey. Morning._ does not a relationship make.

He zipped into the kitchen and peered over M’gann’s shoulder at the cookies she was icing - pink with red and white swirls. “Hey, M’gann, not that I’m not loving the whole ‘love’ vibe you’ve got going on over here, but what’s the occasion?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day, Wally! Didn’t you know that?” She smirked. “You forgot didn't you?”

He smacked a hand to his forehead. “Today’s the 14th?” Rob’s back was towards them, but Wally heard him snickering nonetheless.

“What’s going on?” Connor asked, tearing his eyes away from the blank television screen.

“Wally forgot V-Day.” Robin said gleefully. Kaldur sent him a smile he could only read as sympathetic. Wally whimpered helplessly.

Ten minutes later, the zeta tube announced Artemis’ arrival and she strolled into the living room, a gigantic bag of potato chips under her arm. She wore jeans and a loose t-shirt. Her hair was damp; she must have just taken a shower. Everyone exchanged greetings and she proceeded to dump the bag on the coffee table and plop down next to Wally on the couch.

“Hey.” It was so brief and uncharacteristically tender, and said so quietly he wasn't sure if he was even meant to hear it, but it felt like she had just trusted him with a precious jewel - he cradled it gently in his palms.

“Hey.” He whispered back, smiling a little despite himself.

Kaldur played the movie and they all settled in. As the opening scene started he swore he heard Artemis inhale a little louder than usual, and a warm feeling unfurled in his chest. She didn't lean on him, but they sat close, and he didn't even shift his position when her hair dripped on his shirt, creating a wet patch at his elbow.

Connor and M’gann sat curled up together on the side sofa, and Wally sat in between Artemis and Kaldur, while Robin sprawled out on the floor at their feet. Kaldur reached out for the remote to start the movie.

As the movie progressed, he could barely stifle his grin as Artemis grew more and more restless beside him. Suddenly, just as the kids on the screen were released from their detention, she stood up abruptly and grabbed his arm, hauling him to the kitchen while the rest of the group shushed them - well, Wally, anyway - and darted their heads around their bodies.

She pulled him to the kitchen - all the lights had been turned off, so the light from the huge television screen haloed Artemis’ blonde hair.

“I - ” She stumbled over her words, seemingly unsure as to what she was going to ask. He waited patiently for her to collect her thoughts, stuffing his hands into his pockets so he wouldn't fidget. Her gaze was trained on a spot over his shoulder, and for a odd second, he was reminded of how sunlight made some things go see-through.

“Do you want to go out tonight?” She asked, her voice overlaid with the muffled dialogue from the movie.

He blinked at her. “What, why?” That was the exact wrong thing to say.

Artemis’ brow furrowed, a sure sign she was irritated. “What do you mean, why? Don’t you know what day today is?”

“It’s…Monday? What are you talking about?”

“You - it - guh! Idiot!” Her frustration made her incoherent, and she threw her hands up in the air before crossing them tightly at her solar plexus. She leaned against the kitchen island and glared at a spot on the floor. He couldn't help noticing that she had fading bruises on her forearm - it looked like spilt iodine.

Wally glanced over Artemis’ shoulder at the rest of their friends who were transfixed watching Claire and John flirt outside the school. He stepped forward, until he stood as close as he could, her crossed arms pressing into his stomach. She smelled like cinnamon, and the popcorn they’d been eating. He felt her breath warm the underside of his jaw, and she stared forward resolutely, her eyes refusing to meet his. His hand found her hip.

“Hey, Artemis?”

“What.” The word escaped softer than she had intended. Behind her, the characters on screen kissed.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He smiled and dipped his head down to meet her lips with his.


	8. empty out your chest and get ready to run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> young justice: artemis crock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (very) short and (not very) sweet au where wally comes back but is captured by the light. inspired by this: http://spitfirerantdragon.tumblr.com/post/154151400399/as-a-blonde-full-body-practice
> 
> title from a poem called 'may 2014' by kristina haynes because i love her and you should definitely check her work out.

All she has left of him are his goggles, dusty and cracked in one eye. She knows where they’re keeping him, and she would singlehandedly fight the entire Light if it meant she could see his face again, clutch his face in her sore hands and press their foreheads together, his warm breath washing over her and easing her mind.

Her sword is heavy in her hands, but it’s what keeps her feet on the ground. Her sword is heavy but its path is sure and she can’t even think past the mad, pulsing drive in her head to _fight_. To fight for him, for Wally. She’s not going to stop fighting, she’s not going to give up. She hasn't given up in the whole year he’s been gone, and now that he’s back, he’s the closest he’s been to her in twelve months. It feels like he’s right beside her.

All she has left of him are his red goggles, but she will stop at nothing to get the rest of him back.


	9. tomorrow is a gentler crime scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> young justice: artemis crock, bart allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> outtakes from 'the sky is everywhere' that i liked but couldn't fit in anywhere. title also inspired by a kristina haynes poem - 'girl, why your heart leaking like that?'.

“What’s for dinner?”

Artemis laughed and set bags and bags of groceries down on the kitchen counter. “Help me put these away and find out.”

“How was class? Rough day?” He asked as Artemis let out a heavy sigh. He abandoned his homework - screw history, he’d finish it tomorrow morning before class; maybe Gar would let him copy off him - and started on placing cans of baked beans into cabinets.

“Biostats is the absolute worst.” Artemis huffed. “And no, Dr. Garmond was out sick today so we had a sub who didn't know squat about our curriculum, so we basically had a free period. And to top it all off, I forgot my notes at home so I did nothing today, _nothing._ ”

He tilted his head at the gigantic bag of oats Artemis was heaving into the cupboard below the sink. “Do you have a horse I don’t know about? Because if you do, I so wanna pet it.”

Artemis barked out a laugh. “Nope. The horse is you, kid. This goes in your protein shakes.”

“Cool, I’ve never had a protein shake before!”

She eyed him, practically vibrating with pent-up energy - as usual - and set down the bottle of fish sauce she held in her hand. “Feel like patrolling tonight? I need to blow off steam, kick some petty criminal butt.”

“Really? Heck yeah, that would be crash!” Bart exclaimed, mind already whirring with exhilaration. “Let’s go! Where? When? After we eat, hopefully.”

Artemis chuckled. “Okay, slow down, squirt. First things first.” She jerked her head towards the open book on the kitchen island, and Bart visibly wilted. “Finish your homework, help me make dinner, and then we’ll talk specifics.”

* * *

“You okay?”

When they’d left the crime scene, vaulting from rooftop to rooftop - as was the MO, Batman liked them to be discreet - evidently, someone had seen them anyway, because they’d called out “Thank you, Speedy!” “It’s Kid Flash!” Bart had yelled back, before Artemis pulled him back into the shadows. “I thought Kid Flash was the Flash’s sidekick.” The person muttered, their voice fading away.

Ever since, the glow had faded from his face and he looked pensive instead. “What? Oh - yeah I’m fine.” He raised a shoulder. “Eh, could be worse. Superboy called me Garfield the other day.”

Artemis squinted at him. “It’s fine if you’re not. I know some people can be…touchy about the sidekick thing. Some more than others.” She muttered the last part.

Bart’s eyes widened. “Wait. What? No! It’s not that.” He sighed. “I just - it - the Kid Flash thing again.”

“Oh.” Artemis nodded knowingly. “Hey.” She spun around and faced him, slouching a little to meet his eyes. “Wally would have been proud of you tonight. You did good work.” His eyes lit up a little more. “Thanks, Artemis.” His hands flew to his mouth. “Oops. Sorry. Tigress, I mean.” She chuckled and ruffled his russet hair peeking out of the top of his cowl. “It’s fine. No one’s here.” She shrugged. “Besides, I don't really mind being your sidekick.”

She shook her head. “Nah, you’re more like family.” His returning grin could have lit up the entire city.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm very proud of that connor calling bart garfield joke okay. with all the new kids around i'm pretty sure he can't keep track of them all + it would be hilarious.


End file.
